1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulley structure for a pulley used in a belt-type continuously variable transmission, and also to a belt-type continuously variable transmission equipped with the pulley that uses the pulley structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, as this type of pulley structure, there has been proposed a structure used for a pulley mounted in a belt-type continuously variable transmission, in which a fixed sheave integrally formed with a shaft portion and a movable sheave also integrally formed with a shaft portion are arranged to face each other (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-291317). In this pulley structure, the shaft portion of the movable sheave is made to be hollow to be inserted in an axially slidable manner to the shaft portion of the fixed sheave, and the space between the sheaves is widened and narrowed by using hydraulic pressure from a hydraulic pressure chamber provided on a back face of the movable sheave.
Because a pulley used in a continuously variable transmission such as described above is required to have a comparatively high processing accuracy, it is desirable to make components thereof as simplified and common as possible for further improving productivity of the pulley.